disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Heard It on the Radio
"Heard It on the Radio" is a pop song performed by Austin Moon at the Hot Summer Beach Jam, held in Songwriting & Starfish. All of the cast of Austin & Ally made a music video for this song. There is an interactive version of the music video available at http://www.AustinAndAllyVideo.com, where you can create your own version of the video. In the show, the song is written by Ally Dawson, with help from Austin. In reality, the song was written and produced by Aris Archontis, Chen Neeman and Jeannie Lurie. This song is the first track of the Austin & Ally Soundtrack. Lyrics What up! Summer in the sand He's a drummer in the band Droppin' the beat She's a DJ at the boardwalk A smile and a tan And her sandals in her hand Rocking the shades You could almost see their eyes lock What could be better Than a party in the weather With the both of us together In the backdrop? Everything was right And the day turned into night With the music and the lights That's when we stop Oh Heard it on the radio (Sing it out loud) Oh Comin' down to see the show Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now) Heard it on the radio (Oh, oh, oh) Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now) Comin' down to see the show (Oh, oh, oh) Play it back, play it back One time, yeah Heard it on the radio Board and a wet suit On the day we met You said "I think this dude's catchin' a wave" Shorts and a jet ski All the other summer things Kickin' it in the sun all day(oh oh oh yeah) We only got time for each other(each other) And we only got time for the summer(for the summer) Everybody knows If you gotta let it go Taking the chance Makin' it go your way Oh Heard it on the radio (Sing it out loud) Oh Comin' down to see the show Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now) Heard it on the radio (Oh, oh, oh) Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now) Comin' down to see the show Play it back, play it back One time, yeah Heard it on the radio Listen to the story 'Bout the party, 'bout the glory 'Bout the summer that would raise the bar Anyone would tell you It was chill, it was stellar The best time we’ve had so far Everyone together Always goin' "Never better" And the good times go on, and on, and on Never will forget it Doesn't matter where we’re headed I'll remember when I hear our song What?! Oh Heard it on the radio(sing it out loud) Oh Comin' down to see your show Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now) Heard it on the radio (Oh, oh, oh) Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now) Comin' down to see the show Whoa, oh, oh I heard it on the radio Oh, oh, oh Heard it on the radio Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now) Heard it on the radio (Oh, oh, oh) Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now) Comin' down to see the show Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh Play it back, play it back One time, yeah Trivia *Austin won the Hot Summer Jam contest because of this song and he got the song on the radio. *This is the first ever summer song to feature in the series, with the second being Na, Na, Na (The Summer Song). *This is the featured song in Songwriting & Starfish. *This is the second all nighter that Austin and Ally attempted to pull to write a song. *This song was based on Ally's experiences and memories at the beach. *This is the second Austin & Ally song to make it in Radio Disney's Top 30. *The cast shot a music video for this song at Huntington Beach. *This music video won an RD at the Radio Disney Music Awards for BEST VIP VIDEO. *The official music video premiered during a new episode of JESSIE, We Are So Grounded. *The Official Music Video features R5 (Ross' family band) at the end. *R5- Ross Lynch's family band- performed this song on their 2012 mini tour. *This song was released on iTunes as a single on July 10, 2012. *Heard it On the Radio has once reached #3 on the iTunes music video chart. *This song is featured and the first track on the Austin & Ally Soundtrack. *This is the first song on the Austin & Ally Soundtrack. *For the show, the song was in the key of C, but on the album version, it's sung in D flat. *This is the first song in the series to have a music video shot. *This song is available to 'tap' (after purchase) on the iPod/iPhone app Tap Tap Revenge Tour in a 10 song bundle, along with A Billion Hits. *This was the first Austin and Ally music video featuring R5. *The song was published by Walt Disney Music Company (ASCAP)/ Wonderland Music Company, Inc. (BMI) *Additional production was by Mike Daly & Travis "Tronik" Huff. *The song was mixed by Travis "Tronik" Huff. *They bribed the policeman by letting him play the drums during the song. *This song is part of the acapella song mash up in Glee Clubs & Glory. Category:Songs Category:Songs from Television Series Category:Ross Lynch Category:Austin and Ally